A's Messages in Season 2
There are 65 messages in Season 2, all sent by Original A or the helper. Episode 1: It's Alive Sent to Aria: Look Familiar? What's Missing? --A (with a picture of Byron's office attached) Sent to all four girls: I spy a liar. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Episode 2: The Goodbye Look Sent to all four girls: Look at you, all alone in a crowd. I win! Xoxo - A Episode 3: My Name Is Trouble Sent to Emily: YOU CAN'T PLAY CAT AND MOUSE IF THE MOUSE MOVES TO TEXAS. I NEED YOU HERE, EM. CONGRATS! -A Episode 4: Blind Dates Sent to Emily: Danby Items and a note: SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU ON OUR A-TEAM! Sent to all four girls: Just my luck, diamonds are a girls best friend. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Sent to Dr. Sullivan: NOSEY BITCHES DIE Episode 5: The Devil You Know Sent to Spencer: Would mommy hug a thief? Tell the truth Spence, or you'll get that ring when you least expect it. -A Sent to Emily: Hey, Em. Is it just me? Or does that suicide note look familiar? -A Sometimes the shortest distance from plot A to plot B is the long way around. -A Episode 6: Never Letting Go Sent to all four girls: MY DRESSES. MY GAME. MY RULES. -A Episode 7: Surface Tension Sent to Hanna and Emily (also for Aria and Spencer): WHAT FUN TWO LITTLE LIARS UNDER ONE ROOF. YOU'RE MAKING IT SO EASY -A Episode 8: Save the Date Sent to Emily: HEY EM SOME CREAM WITH YOUR COFFEE? -A Episode 9: Picture This Sent to Emily: Reminder: I own you. - A (Lab results attached) If Zoey leaves without your digits, your lab results go viral. -A Tick-tock, Em. -A Episode 10: Touched by an 'A'-ngel Sent to Emily: A cereal box with only the letter A's in it and a note: THE WEAKEST LINK IS THE EASIEST TO BREAK! SNAPPING YET? -A A (etched on the condensation on the glass of cold water in the spa) SEE HOW EASY IT IS FOR ME TO GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK. - A Episode 11: I Must Confess Sent to Emily: Clue Ella in and I'll let you out. - A. (with a picture of Aria and Ezra kissing). Sent to Dr. Sullivan: "And I'm the first person you've told about this?" (A phone call of her voice on repeat). Sent to all four girls: The doctor is out. -A Episode 12: Over My Dead Body Sent to Aria: She's still alive. --A (with a photo of Dr. Sullivan attached) Sent to Spencer (also for Aria, Hanna and Emily): A box with a message on the lid, the message was: OPEN OR SHE DIES (Inside the box was another note and dolls of Aria, Hanna and Spencer.) The note says: You have until 7PM to save her. These are my demands. Each doll has a pull string which when pulled has a messsage for each of the girls. *Spencer's doll: "Keep Toby safe." *Hanna's doll: "Stop the wedding." *Aria's doll: "Make Jackie go away.". Sent to Emily: "Prepare to make a right turn. Turn right immediately. Right turn please." (Emily's GPS was "hacked" by A) An Emily doll that can say: "I'm taking you to her. Come alone." Sent to Hanna (also for Aria, Spencer and Emily) She's about to run out of air. -A 457 Grover Rd. -A She's still alive bitches. Start digging. (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Sent to all four girls: YOU'LL NEED THIS. 40 24' N / 75 17'8 W Sent to Rosewood Police Department: An anonymous tip that the girls were in possession of Alison's murder weapon. Episode 13: The First Secret Sent to Alison: I'm watching you. A doll with a note: IT'S MY TURN TO TORTURE YOU Dying to know who I am? You'll find out. -A Episode 14: Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Sent to Emily: You were always my favorite. Want to make a deal? -A See you tonight, BFF! -A Episode 16: Let the Water Hold Me Down Sent to Hanna: No fun chugging lake water, is it? Choke on this Bitch. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Life is but a dream, Hanna. And I'm your nightmare - A Sent to Emily (Also for Hanna, Spencer and Aria): A replaces the girls Chinese food with live worms. This is what live bait looks like. Now we're even bitches! -A Episode 17: The Blond Leading the Blind Sent to Alison: YOU THINK YOU'RE SAFE ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT YOU'RE NOT WHEN I'M ON THE INSIDE. SCARED YET? YOU SHOULD BE BITCH! (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) NEXT TIME IT'LL BE YOUR FACE, NOT THIS PUMPKIN. -A Sent to Spencer: I warned you! -A (with a picture of Spencer and Toby kissing attached). Almost got him! Toby won't be so lucky next time! -A Episode 18: A Kiss Before Lying Sent to Hanna: Call off your techno-boy-toy or I tell the cops what your mom keeps in the lasagna box. -A Episode 19: The Naked Truth Sent to Aria: Truth hurts, sweetie. May hurt your new pal more than you. -A Sent to Spencer: Don't be scared, Spence. We're all family here, some more than others. -A Episode 20: CTRL: A Sent to all four girls: Now it's Caleb's turn. - A Sent to Byron: Tonight at 8:30. Do you know where your daughter will be? I do. Sincerely, A Chez Mirabelle Vegan Bistro 1267 N. Barasz Street Philadelphia PA 19133 Episode 21: Breaking the Code Sent to Mona: Hanna's Mommy saved her ass, who's gonna save yours? - A (A picture of Wilden kissing Hanna's mom) Hanna's Police Report with a note: YESTERDAY'S TRASH, TOMORROW'S NEWS -A You have until ten a.m. tomorrow. - A YOU DIDN'T BITE THE FIRST TIME BUT YOU WILL. -A Episode 22: Father Knows Best Sent to all four girls: Do Mom and Dad know you're watching murder movies? Bet it would kill them to find out. -A Episode 23: Eye of the Beholder Sent to Aria, Spencer and Emily (Also for Hanna): Where there's smoke, there's payback - A Episode 24: If These Dolls Could Talk Sent to Alison: Hey, desperately seeking silence. Who says I want to end this. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Okay, Queen B, You Win. Face off on Sunday, 235 Spruce Street in B-Haven. -A Sent to Mona: Break up Hanna and her hottie or you go back to being a junior high nottie. Don't test me. - A Sent to Hanna: Hey Han, you into sharing everything with your BFF? Even your BF? - A Sent to all four girls: An Alison doll that says: "Follow me, end up like me." Episode 25: UnmAsked Sent to all four girls: You still have something that belongs to me. Bring it, or one of you leaves in a body bag. -A An invitation to the Masquerade ball with a note: BE THERE WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES MIDNIGHT. -A Other Messages *A's Messages in Season 1 *A's Messages in Season 3 *A's Messages in Season 4 *A's Messages in Season 5 *A's Messages in Season 6 *A's Messages in the Books Navigational Category:A's Messages Category:Season 2